Bella's son
by Annie SBY
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella Swan tiene un hijo? ¿Qué pensaran los Cullens? espero que les guste...Capitulo uno editado :)
1. Cap 1

**Descalime. **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, el trama es completamente mía.

El tiempo de la historia es una semana antes dela boda de Edward y Bella.

Sinopsis

¿Qué pasaría si bella tuviera un gran secreto? Uno que le impide casarse con Edward? "lo siento no puedo casarme contigo por que yo tengo un hijo"…

N.A. La historia no es mía bueno no el primer capitulo, yo continuare la historia con autorización de la autora original, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**[POV autora]**

Era una tarde muy lluviosa en Forks, Bella se encontraba en casa de su novio detallando los últimos puntos de la boda o más bien fingía prestar atención a lo que Alice lo hacía. Edward, Alice y Bella se encontraban en el cuarto de él; había notado en Bella un rastro de nerviosismo y a su vez lejana de la conversación que debería sostener con Alice.

-bueno, Bella, ¿cómo prefieres que sea la decoración del jardín?-pregunto la pequeña duende.

Bella que se encontraba pensando en otras cosas, no se dio cuenta de que Alice le estaba hablando, así que la pequeña duende tuvo que llamarla un par de veces.

-¡Bella!-dijo por cuarta vez una Alice algo molesta ya que su mejor amiga no le hacia caso.

-eh…¿qué?-dijo saliendo de su trance

-oye, ¿qué pasa, amor? te noto un poco distraída…te sientes …-pregunto Edward pero fue interrumpido por Alice

-bueno eso no importa falta una semana para la boda, ¿qué podría pasar?...-pregunto y mostro una gran sonrisa

-así que, ¿Qué tipo de decoración prefieres?-volvió a preguntar.

-este…yo no sé, Alice,…elige la tu-dijo y señalo a Edward

-amor, ¿estás segura que te sientes bien?-pregunto su novio

-si yo…-empezó a decir

Bella mostro mucho nerviosismo, algo que no paso desapercibido por Edward y Alice.

-Bella, pero ¿y el sabor del pastel?-dijo Alice

Bella aun seguía metida en sus pensamientos, y no ponía atención a lo que le decía su pequeña y energética amiga

-amor…-

-Bella, ¿qué tipo de flores quieres?-

-podemos ir con Carlisle a que te revise….-

-oh dios y ¿qué tipo de maquillaje…?-

-amor….-

-Bella y ¿qué hay del…?-

-enserio…-

-¿…sacerdote…?-

-te sientes bien…-

Estuvieron preguntando al mismo tiempo, lo que hacía que Bella estuviera cada vez más tensa hasta que ya no aguanto…

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!

Tanto Alice como Edward se sorprendieron por como les contesto Bella, a decir verdad todos en la casa se quedaron boquiabiertos

-pff que genio, Bella, ya cásate-se escucho la voz de Emmet junto con Rosalie que se encontraban en su habitación

-necesito hablar con ustedes-menciono un poco tensa a Alice y a su novio.

-A decir verdad con todos-dijo en un tono de voz un poco mas elevado aunque hubiera susurrado la hubieran escuchado. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al gran comedor de la casa.

Tomo asiento en la cabecera del comedor, esperando que toda la familia se reuniera, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que inmediatamente Edward bajo sentándose a un lado Bella. No tardo mucho para que Alice tomada del brazo de Jasper junto con Carlisle, Esme y por último bajaron Emmet y Rosalie. Todos la miraban extrañados ya que la última vez que los convoco a una reunión así fue para hacer la votación de su transformación.

-Bien, yo, necesito decirles algo muy importante"-empezó a decir- "decirte el por que no puedo casarme contigo…-dijo mirando directamente a Edward el nerviosismo aumento cuando se dio cuenta que todos se quedaron paralizados y a Alice le temblaban las comisuras de los labios no lo podía creer hasta Rosalie empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro dando una negativa.

-pues habla entonces-dijo una muy malhumorada Rosalie

-antes que nada yo les digo que estoy muy agradecida por el trato que me han dado…, pero creo que es hora de que conozcan un secreto que les eh estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo-todos la miraron expectantes-yo…este…yo…tengo…un hijo-termino de decir y todos se quedaron en estado de shock-el nació de una relación anterior, tiene 4 años y se llama Emmet-dijo volteando a ver al que consideraba su hermano oso y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa pero el no se la devolvió-vive con mi mama en florida, yo muy pocas veces lo visito…-En ese momento a Bella se le entristeció la mirada, queriendo retener las lagrimas

-¿y el padre?-pregunto un poco molesta Esme

Bella comenzó a llorar pero logro contestar a aquella pregunta, aunque le doliera la respuesta.

-el…el se llamaba Daniel, él se iba a hacer cargo de mi bebe, él Me amaba y yo lo amaba…-dijo con las gruesas lagrimas derramándosele por los ojos ella miraba a su novio pero el ni la mirada le dirigía.

-¿y qué paso con él?-pregunto nuevamente una decepcionada y dolida Esme

Todos estaban que no lo podían creer; mas Alice que creía ser la mejor amiga de Bella, no podía creer que su mejor amiga su casi hermana le ocultara algo tan importante

-era el primer cumpleaños de Emmet-tomo aire para poder continuar con su relato-Daniel y yo habíamos ido a comprarle un regalo-empezó a decir y en su memoria se estaba recreando la imagen de esa trágica tarde-íbamos saliendo del centro comercial, veníamos platicando sobre el bebe así que no nos dimos cuenta que dos tipos venían persiguiéndonos-las lagrimas que nuevamente empezaron a brotar de sus ojos chocolate nublándole la mirada, pero aun así deseo continuar con su relato.

-cuando estábamos cerca de su casa los hombres nos enfrentaron sacaron una pistola y nos amenazaron, como solo llevábamos lo necesario para el regalo de mi pequeño nos quedamos sin dinero; al darse cuenta de esto…-los sollozos de la chica eran mas fuertes aunque Alice le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa apoyándola y continuo con su relato-al darse cuenta de esto ellos le dispararon y se echaron a correr dejándolo ahí tirado-

Bella levanto la mirada y dirigió sus ojos hacia la que una vez considero su segunda madre, Esme. Después de tomar un poco de aire decidió continuar con u relato.

-lo primero que hice fue llamar una ambulancia, pero cuando esta llego él ya estaba muerto-

-mmm….¿por qué nunca nos habías hablado de Emmet?-pregunto Carlisle conmocionado por el triste relato de Bella. No podía creer aun que la joven que se encontraba enfrente a él, a la que consideraba una hija, le hubiera tal información.

-tu ¿te avergüenzas de él?-pregunto esta vez la rubia

-no, por supuesto que no, yo lo amo- se apresuro a decir Bella

-y entonces ¿por qué viniste a Forks, sin él?-pregunto Alice.

-después de que murió Daniel mi mamá dijo que seria mejor que viniera a estudiar aquí para poder mantener a Emmet cuando terminara una carrera por que en la escuela de florida me echaron cuando quede embarazada así que vine aquí y te conocí, por supuesto que me enamore de ti-dijo volteando a ver a Edward-a decir verdad me enamore de todos ustedes

-pero ¿por qué nunca nos hablaste de eso?-pregunto Esme

-porque pensé que ustedes no me verían con los mismos ojos, que me iban a decir que nunca los volviera a buscar , por eso, por temor a que me alejaran de ustedes, por eso nunca les hable de mi hijo y exactamente por eso no me puede casar contigo porque tengo que regresar con mi bebe se que el me extraña y yo lo extraño, y aparte de todo no quiero crear problemas mas de los que ya hay, pero antes de irme quiero agradecerles a todos se que con esto ya no confían mas en mi y los entiendo así que será mejor que me valla-

Al terminar de decir esto se levanto subió a la habitación de Edward por su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión, paso junto al comedor donde ya no había nadie mas que Emmet y Alice quienes le dieron un fuerte abrazo despidiéndose de ella después de eso fue hacia la puerta y se marcho de la que alguna vez fue su casa.

**[Bella POV]**

Al salir de la mansión me dirigí a la vieja camioneta; me quede allí sentada por un largo tiempo; sollozando. Empecé a conducir en medio de la fuerte lluvia y comencé a pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido. Me sentía muy mal. Haberles dicho esto justo una semana antes de la boda aunque claro se cancelaría, pero lo que mas me dolía fue la reacción de Edward aunque era obvio que actuara así….un ciervo que estaba en medio del camino me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos trate de esquivarlo pero en el intento las llantas de la camioneta resbalaron con el muy mojado piso y me estrelle en uno de los tantos árboles que había; sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y después el fuerte olor de mi sangre hasta que de pronto todo se oscureció…..

**[Alice POV]**

Bella acababa de irse; Edward por supuesto estaba furioso encerrado en su habitación. Pero ni yo lo podía creer…un hijo…wau! Tengo un casi sobrino…me dio mucha emoción aunque no sabía si volvería a ver alguna vez a Bella o si yo podría conocer al pequeño Emmett. Sonreí al imaginarme al pequeño llamándome tía… Se escucho un fuerte golpe en la pared…Edward…Tengo que ser mas cuidadosa, pero de todas maneras ella era…no, no ES mi mejor amiga se supone que yo debería apoyarla ¡en todo!

-¿quieres callarte?...-grito Edward furioso y todos se quedaron paralizados.

Jasper se dirigió a su habitación para empezar a reclamarle por gritarme

-oye ¿quién te crees para gritarle de esa forma…?-comenzó a decir Jasper, Edward solo lo ignoraba y yo lo interrumpí.

-jazz, esta bien-le dije-nos podrías dejarnos solos?...-

-pero…-dijo Jasper

-estaré bien-dije y lo bese

Cuando él salió cerró la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi hermano. El no quería aceptar lo que acaba de suceder no tiene que decírmelo, ni tampoco Jazz se que el sufre.

-Edward…-comencé a decir y volteó a verme parecía bueno no…él estaba llorando claro sin lágrimas.

Se levantó y se acercó a mi y aunque al principio dudó me abrazó, hundió su cara en mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar; era la primera vez que me abrazaba de esa forma y que se apoyara emocionalmente en mi, a mí también me dieron ganas de llorar se sentía muy bien saber que el confiaba en mi y que él supiera que podía contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa seguramente leyendo mis pensamientos, le devolví la sonrisa y lo volví a abrasar. Hasta que un fuerte sonido se escucho cerca de la casa me quede paralizada el sonido de cómo cuando un auto choca…

-Bella-conseguí decir y el olor de sangre empezó a inundar el ambiente. El me miro con sus dorados ojos llenos de horror y en menos de un segundo salimos del trace y corrimos hacia donde se escuchó el gran estruendo.

Llegamos al lugar y todos ya estaban ahí; era la camioneta de bella estrellada en un árbol….toda la parte delantera del auto estaba destroza y en el cabello de mi amiga había pequeños cristales del parabrisas enredado. Emmett ya había sacado a bella del coche y Carlisle se disponía a revisarla. Todavía se escuchaban los latidos de bella suspire aliviada. Edward se movió y se la sacó de los brazos a Emmet llevándola a nuestra casa…

_Continuara…_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo, esta editado :D espero sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen al igual que el nombre Twilight.

**N/A: **Bueno después de no se cuanto tiempo aquí esta el segundo capítulo, junto con la edición del primero. Decidí que lo mejor era editarlo y creo que también escribiré el tercer capitulo para tenerlas un poco menos abandonadas. Lean la nota al final del capitulo, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Bella's son**

**Capitulo 2. Una Decisión **

**[Alice POV]**

Mi pobre amiga, mi hermana se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de la habitación de Edward. No puedo ver nada de su futuro, eso solo significa que lo más probable es que no reviva, no la puedo perder es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, si quizás no me tome muy bien lo de Emmet o mini oso, como el oso de Emmet decidió llamarlo.

-Alice por favor, deja de atormentarte, no eres la única que está sufriendo por favor-

-Perdón Edward, pero aun creo que no fue correcto como reaccionamos por el pequeño, hasta a mi me tomo por sorpresa-

-Alie, tú crees ¿Qué sea conveniente que el pequeño venga a la casa?-

-No lo sé.-

Una pequeña idea paso por mi mente, quizás podría funcionar eso, tal vez pudiéramos traer al pequeño y el le hablaría para que ella regrese con nosotros y con su pequeño. Pero debo consultarlo…

-¡Papi!-

-Mande Alice-

-Tengo una teoría pero quisiera corroborarla contigo

-¿Cuál es tu idea Alice?

-¿Crees que Bella reaccione pronto si traemos a su pequeño?-

-Es una gran probabilidad de que lo haga-

-Gracias papi :D-

Es momento de comunicarme con Renne, mmmm ¿Cuál era el número?...porque no veo en el celular de Belly…haber Renne mmmm oh aquí esta veamos… 668 111 4325…suena suena, mmmm como tarda….

-hola

-Oh hola Renne, habla Alice la amiga de Bella

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien gracias, disculpe pero Bella nos comento sobre el pequeño, y pues este quería ver si pueden ir Rosalie y Emmet por el ya que quiero probarle el traje para la boda, y pues también queremos que se vaya adaptando a la nueva vida con Edward y Bella

-Oh claro Alice, pero deja le digo al pequeño, ¿Bella esta de acuerdo con ello?

-Emmm este si, señora

-De acuerdo, entonces lo preparare para que se vaya dando la idea de que ira a vivir con su madre

-Gracias Renne.

Después de eso solo se escucho el ruido de que la llamada había terminado, bueno en parte le había mentido y en parte no ya que estoy segura que Bella estará feliz de ver a su pequeño, pero en realidad ella no sabe que vendrá por el pequeño accidente. Bueno le diré a Emmet y Rose que se preparen ya que mañana tendrán que viajar a Florida, ya que será un gran día para que ellos estén por el huracán que se acerca.

**[Rosalie POV]**

A la loca de mi hermana, o sea a Alice se le ocurrió la idea de ir por el pequeño engendro que tiene Isabella por hijo, pero bueno Emmet esta muy contento quiere conocer al pequeño, aunque la verdad no lo quiero decir pero también me emociona la idea de conocer al pequeño como será.

-Rose…bebe

-Mande Emmet

-Tu crees ¿que le guste al pequeño el balón que le pienso llevar?

-Si porque no

-Emmet Rose

O no aquí viene el pequeño engendro no, viene muy rápido eso quiere decir que…

-ROSE

-Alice no me tienes que gritar, te puedo escuchar aunque susurres

-Lo se, lo se pero me gusta gritar

-¿Qué pasa Alice?"

-Bueno solo les informo que el día de mañana tienen que estar en Florida para poder ir por el pequeño

-De acuerdo entonces iremos a cazar en este momento vamos Emmet

**[Emmet POV]**

Oh si tendré un pequeño con el cual jugar, aparte se llama igual que yo, o si, imaginemos como los dos molestemos a papi Eddy, genial me la pasare genial. Le enseñare a ser el mejor mini oso del mundo, además le enseñare a jugar video juegos, y ser el mas apuesto de todos como su tío oso. Claro porque yo sere su tío oso, ya que Isabella es mi hermanita, genial.

Le quiero llevar algún regalo, pero que podrá ser, o si lo mejor algún juego genial, un video juego, pero cual podría ser, ya que Bella y Edward me matarían si les regalo algo que sea de pelea.

**[Esme POV]**

Un pequeño nieto que emoción podre consentirlo a más no poder. La verdad lamento como trate a Bella, ella necesitaba solamente nuestro apoyo pero en lugar de ello la alejamos mas de nosotros, pobre niña. Cuando llegaron con ella en brazos lastimada supe que algo malo había ocurrido, su latido era muy lento e irregular; creo que si fuera humana no dejaría de llorar por una de mis hijas, porque si Bella ya era una de mis hijas, si era necesario yo misma la convertiré, no podre dejar que ese pequeño pierda a su madre, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper a su hermana y Edward, mi pobre Edward que pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien, a su pareja, su otra parte, o pobre de mi niño.

-Mamá ya no soy un niño-

-Edward ya te eh dicho que es de mala educación escuchar los pensamientos de los demás si ellos no te lo permiten-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada ahora vete a tu habitación a pensar en lo que hiciste-

Que risa, que fuera a pensar en lo que hizo, pero bueno continuemos, Emmet y Rosalie partirán mañana hacia Florida a recoger al pequeño, mientras tanto Alice y yo prepararemos todo para el niño. Pero primero tengo que saber que le gusta a mi pequeño nieto, hay pero que hermoso suena eso. Podre arreglarle una habitación, aparte debo ir a comprar cosas para habitación y juguetes de niños, veamos que necesito. Primero una hoja y una pluma; bien.

1.- cama

2.- cajonera

3.- cobijas

4.-carritos

5.-balones

6.-video juegos aptos para su edad

7.- ropa

8.- una cámara para que tome fotos de lo que quiera

9.- todo lo necesario para la escuela.

10.- Un volvo en miniatura como el de Edward.

Oh si mi pequeño osito, tendrá todo lo que necesite bien solo necesito la ayuda de….

-¡Mamá compraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaas!

Bien no tuve que decirle mucho….

-Bueno Alice vamos al centro comercial…..

**[Renne POV]**

Mi pequeño bebe se marcha junto con su madre y su nuevo papá, como lo extrañare pero es lo mejor para el, me duele en el alma cuando lo voy a dejar al kínder y me pregunta que porque a el no lo va a dejar su mami o bien no tiene papá. Me duele mas cuando me pregunta que porque su mami no lo quiere o nada mas lo ve por cámara, que la quiere a su lado. Pero lo bueno es que ahora vendrán por el para poder llevarlo a un lado de ella, y su nueva familia, me alegro tanto de que por fin les haya dicho sobre Emmet, es lo mejor para ambos, una familia donde amen a ambos. Pero bueno es hora de hablar con ese pequeño demonio que tengo por nieto.

-Emmet Swan, ven por favor corazón

-Shi amelita Enne

-Mi amor, tus tíos, los amigos de mami, Emmet y Rosalie vendrán el día de mañana que te parece

-¿A merme?

-Si mi amor a verte, pero también a llevarte con mami, porque ahora estarán viviendo con tus otros abuelitos

-¿Con amelitos de papí Aniel?

-No mi amor, con tus abuelitos Charlie, Carlslie y Esme. Aparte vas a vivir con un nuevo papi mi amor

-¿Y ambién pode amarlo papí?

-Si mi amor, el será tu papí Edward, pero sabes, no solo tendrás a papi Edward, abuelito Charlie, abuelito Carlslie y abuelita Esme.

-Pos no amelita, ambién mami etara.

-Jajaja si mi amor, pero aparte de mami, tendrás cuatro nuevos tíos

-¿Atro?

-Si mi amor así 4- le mostro subiendo cuatro de sus deditos.-uno, dos, tres…

-ATRO

-Si mi amor cuatro, y ellos se llaman Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet

-¿Emme? ¿ómo yo?

-Si corazón de chocolate, como tu.

-¿Tonce tento qui hasher aleta?

-¿Si quieres que te ayude?

-SHI

No lo podía creer mi pequeño estaba tan emocionado con la idea de convivir con tantas personas, aquí solo nos tenía a Phil y a mi pero en cambio a lado de su madre tendría a mas personas que lo aman tanto como nosotros. Pero bueno es mejor preparar todo para el día de mañana que vendrán por el.

**[Emmet-osito POV]**

Hoa, soy Emme engo ato años, vivo con mi amelita Enne y mi amelito Hil…Hace mmmmm MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO que no eo a mi mami, pedo habo con ella todos los ias, ice que me ama muchoooo así como de la ierra al sol, y de egeso pol mil, no se a que se efiede pedo yo la quello mucho mucho mucho. Amelita Enne, ice que tito Emme y tita Osalie, vendan po mi, pada llevadme con mami, pedo bueno llevade mis fubetes faboditos.

-Emmet Swan es hora de meterse a bañar

-No amelita Enne, mi mañe ayeee!

-Nada de me bañe ayer jovencito a la tina que ya esta llena de burbujas.

-¿Bubujas? YO QUELLO

Shi amo las bubujas, hago babas con ellas, y padesco Santa Cous. Habe que me tae ete año.

-Amelita Enne…

-Si Emmet

-¿Santa aba one vivo?

-Si mi amor el sabrá donde vives corazón.

**[Renne POV]**

Después del baño de este demonio, fue hora de acostarlo para poder así hacer sus maletas, no lo puedo creer ya se ira mi pequeño. Pero será lo mejor, le empacare solo un poco de ropa lo mejor para que no tenga frio supongo que haya Bella le tendrá o quera comprar mas ropa, ya que aquí solo le tengo ropa de verano es muy extraño que haga frio, y la ropa del invierno ya no le queda.

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

Unos ruidos en la puerta me distrajeron de mis tareas diarias, va siendo hora de que mi pequeño se marche para siempre de la casa…

* * *

_Continuara…._

Capitulo dos espero que sea de su agrado les mando un beso y un abrazo y una vez más una disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo…pase por malos momentos en verdad pero gracias a mis grandes amigos pude salir adelante…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes ni el nombre de Twilight me pertenecen sin embargo el personaje de Emmet-osito es completamente mío

**N/A: **Bueno como premio porque me han esperado mucho la verdad no tengo cara una vez mas les pido disculpas. Pero sin mas preámbulo aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.

Nora: si el niño es un amor, esta inspirado en el sobrino de una amiga y del chavo que me gusta, así que con el me baso para las ocurrencias, la diferencia es que Emmet-osito tiene 4 años recién cumplidos y el niño que menciono tiene 5 cumplidos en Agosto.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a una amiga mía a la que adoro Izz espero que lo disfrutes, lo escribí lo mas rápido que pude besos

Espero que disfruten el capitulo trato que al menos en Word sean de 6 hojas. Pero se los quiero ir poniendo no tan largo para que no se harten de leer, besos y abrazos

* * *

**Cap. 3 Conociendo al pequeño Emmet.**

**[Renne POV]**

Unos ruidos en la puerta me distrajeron de mis tareas diarias, va siendo hora de que mi pequeño se marche para siempre de la casa… Deben de ser ellos, aunque no se si sea conveniente que viajen el día de hoy dado a que anunciaron que venia un huracán en camino, pero bueno, creo que lo mejor seria recibir las indicaciones de Bella como ella quiere.

-Hola buenos días señora Dawyer, soy Rosalie y el es Emmet, Bella por razones obvias no pudo venir, pero quiso que nosotros viniéramos por el pequeño bueno mas bien yo, pero al escuchar del pequeño Emmet quiso acompañarme- menciono la joven rubia y alta, parece una super modelo pero bueno en esa familia quien no lo es.

-Mucho gusto, oh pero díganme Renne que no soy tan grande para lo de señora, aparte Señora Dawyer es mi suegra. Pero pasen, así conocen de una vez al pequeño demonio.

-Muchas gracias Renne, en verdad queremos conocer al pequeño, Bella nos hablo mucho de el. Espero que no le moleste pero le traje un obsequio para amistad ya sabe jeje.

-Oh muchas gracias joven, pero tomen asiento que voy por el demonio.

**[Rosalie POV]**

Mientras que esperábamos a que la madre de Bella iba por el pequeño podía escuchar perfectamente su voz susurrándole cosas yo creo que su muñeco o algo así dado a que solo estamos con Renne y el pequeño…

-Senod Osito tu ques que me quellan mis titos nuevos, tendo medo, poque y shi no me quellen como ice amelita Enne, ometo que si me quellen me poltade bien todo todo todo el tempo y no hade tavesudas.

Escuchaba como se lo prometía ahora se que a su osito de peluche, me daba mucha ternura, no puedo creer que Bella haya podido estar tanto tiempo alejada de el. Se nota a leguas que es un niño muy tierno.

**[Emmet POV]**

Genial ahora solo falta que lo traigan para poder conocer al pequeño, ah de ser muy travieso para que Renne le diga pequeño demonio. Pero me alegra así tendré con quien jugar siempre, y poder ser tan guapo y sexy como yo. Oh esperen el pequeño esta hablando con su osito, owwww es igual que yo, yo también hablo con mi osito, cuando nadie me ve verdad.

-Senod Osito tu ques que me quellan mis titos nuevos, tendo medo, poque y shi no me quellen como ice amelita Enne, ometo que si me quellen me poltade bien todo todo todo el tempo y no hade tavesudas.

Oh genial, espero que se sonroje al igual que Bella, esto será muy divertido.

**[Emmet-osito POV]**

Oa de nuevo, soy yo Emme, escuche a amelita Enne habando con alguien supongo que son mis titos Osalie y Emme, saben tengo mucho mucho mucho medo poque no se si me van a queded, poque no she como sedan.

-Senod Osito tu ques que me quellan mis titos nuevos, tendo medo, poque y shi no me quellen como ice amelita Enne, ometo que si me quellen me poltade bien todo todo todo el tempo y no hade tavesudas.

El senod osito me lo dio mami antes de id se a vivid con el amelito Chalie, y dice que me cuidada siempe, pedo también tengo mi cobijita que me potege de los mostos, aunque yo digo que no les tengo medo, pedo la vedad es que si les temo y mucho, mas cuando son los hombes lobo, aunque se que los vampidos me cuidadan. Ummm esa disa me da disa a mi jijijiji, pedo mejod voy a buscad a amelita Enne.

-Emmet Daniel Swan donde estabas pequeño, te estaba buscando.

-Aquí amelita Enne, con el senod osito.

-SEÑOR

-Pod eso Senod.

-Es caso perdido contigo corazón, pero bueno, ya llegaron tus tíos, vamos a que los veas.

-Tito Emme y Tita Osalie

-Si mi amor, vamos

-SHIIIIIII

Muy mien veamos un pasito dos pasitos tes pasitos, ato pasitos, que sigue ummmmm o shi, catodce pasitos, siete pasitos….

**[POV AUTORA]**

En la sala se escucharon las voces de Renne y de Emmet, mientras que Rosalie y Emmet se ponían de pie para recibir al pequeño, pero antes de ello no paso desapercibido para ellos, que el pequeño menciono el miedo para los hombres lobos, algo que causo mucha risa entre ambos vampiros, dado que el pequeño no les tenia miedo a ellos, si no a lo que decían ser amigos de su madre. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ellos tendrían un punto a su favor para ganarse al pequeño, pero debían consultarlo primero con la familia. Ya que era peligroso que se enterara. Por la mente de Rosalie pasaban mil y un pensamientos, que ella estaba segura que si Edward los escuchara la iba a querer matar. Se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca los pasos pequeños del niño estaban nerviosos por primera vez desde hace ya tiempo.

-Muy bien pequeño, ellos son los amigos de mami, mira la señorita es Rosalie y el joven es Emmet

-¿Tita Osalie y Tito Emme?

Esto provoco que de por si los corazones congelados de ambos vampiros, tuvieran un leve estremecimiento, no sabían como fue posible que todos se alteraran con el pequeño, si su sola presencia hacia que lo amaran y quisieran proteger de todo y todos.

-Si corazón yo soy tu tía Rosalie, y el tu tío Emmet, venimos para llevarte con tu mami, que esta emocionada de verte

Rosalie trato de dulcificar lo mas que pudo su voz y se coloco en canclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño, que ni le tardos dos segundos para correr a los brazos de la vampiresa y darle un abrazo que el llamaba abrazo de mini oso.

-Mira mini oso, te traje un regalo, espero que te guste podremos jugar todo lo que tu quieras.

Emmet, le enseño el balón que le tenia un poco escondido para darle un poco de sorpresa al pequeño cosa que logro, y también fue a darle un abrazo de mini oso a su nuevo tío.

-Shabesh mi mami dishe que tu edes oso, entonces yo le ije que yo eda mini oso :D

Algo que emociono mucho a Emmet, y logro elevar al pequeño en los aires. Cosa que le gusto mucho al pequeño.

**[RENNE POV]**

No podía creer mi pequeño que normalmente era tímido con todas las personas con los dos amigos de Bella era tan feliz y amable, tan cariñoso, no creo que Bella hubiera mandado a alguien a alguien que le pudiera hacer daño al pequeño.

-Creo que va siendo hora que se vayan, aunque la verdad no quisiera por el huracán y es peligroso para ustedes tres, aparte solo son unos jóvenes.

-Renne no se preocupe, es mejor irnos pronto, porque así no nos toca el huracán y no nos suspenderán el vuelo.

-Pero jóvenes acaban de llegar de un vuelo muy largo….

-No se preocupe Renne, dormiremos en el vuelo de regreso, aparte creo que Bella, se impacientara mas, ya que estaba muy ansiosa cuando veníamos por el pequeño ella quería venir, pero Alice no se lo permitió ya sabe con todo lo de la boda y así…

-Esta bien jóvenes pero vayan con cuidado por favor

-Claro que si, Emmet, despídete de tu abuelita que vamos de viaje…

-Aios amelita Enne, pometo llamalte cuando lleguemos :D

-Adiós ángel mío, te amo, pórtate bien por favor

-Shi.

-Hasta luego señora…

Después de esto que fue algo extraño se llevaron a mi angelito, creo que la casa se santería muy sola tanto tiempo teniéndolo corriendo por aquí para que ahora pasara esto, pero es lo mejor para el. Estar con su madre…

**[EMMET-OSITO POV]**

Ya toy de camino con tito Emme y tita Osalie, amos pada un avión gandote gandote, onde subidemos pada id con mi mami y mi papi y mis otos titos y mis amelitos.

-Tita Osalie

-Si mi vida

-Cuantos titos mas tendo

-Dos mas corazón, una super chiquita que parece hadita se llama Alice y un tío llamado Jasper

-Jasped y Allie :D

-Si peque…

-Tita Osalie….

-Si mi amor….

-No me gutan las hadas, son pada ninas, yo soy niño, yo pefiedo los vampidos, son suped fuedtes y dapidos, pedo no me gustan los hombe lobos, poque haden dano a los vampidos, y apadte huelen feo, pedo si los peditos, cuando estan chiquitos….tita Osalie ¿tu ques que mi mami me quieda compad un pedito?, me eh podtado mien.

-¿Qué te parece si cuando lleguemos vamos a casa, y preparamos todo y mañana yo te llevo a comprarte uno? Será mi regalo ya que no te traje nada

-Gacias tita…

-Ahora pequeño que te parece si descansas un rato

**[Rosalie POV]**

No tuve que decirle dos veces ya que en cuanto el avión despego el pequeño se quedo dormido, por tanta emoción, no podía creer que pronto tendríamos que explicarle sobre el accidente de su madre, mientras que volábamos me puse a leer una revista, tendríamos que hacer una escala en Phoenix para luego tomar un avión privado hasta Port Angels, donde había dejado mi BMW solo que no tenia asiento para bebes, creo que tendremos que comprar uno en el aeropuerto. Mis pensamientos no duraron mucho ya que llegamos inmediatamente al aeropuerto, pero como no quise despertar al pequeño, lo tomamos en brazos y fuimos a subirnos al siguiente vuelo, en el camino Emmet decidió ir corriendo a comprar una silla para coche, para que tuviéramos al llegar. El vuelo nos tomo 5 horas mas, el pequeño despertó a medio vuelo, le dimos algo de comer, una hamburguesa que le habíamos comprado antes de subirnos.

**[Emmet POV]**

Era genial el pequeño era a todo dar, preguntaba cosas, luego decía que los vampiros somos mejores que los hombre lobos, eso es lo mejor, pero claro que le compraremos un cachorro yo también quiero uno es mas compraremos 4 para que tengamos con quien jugar mucho, o ya me lo imagino haciendo travesuras los dos, molestando a Eddie, y a la pequeña duende, lo llevaría a los partidos de futbol, seria lo mejor. Me di cuenta de que no teníamos una sillita para coche, así que en menos de 2 minutos, ya tenia una roja con fuego en el avión, mas una cajita feliz, que según vi los niños disfrutaban mucho mas un refresco, bueno soy el tío mi deber es consentirlo que no. Aparte le compre libros de colorear y uno que otro juguete para que tuviera.

-Tito Emme

-Que pasa mini oso

-Mi mami nos ida a decoged

-Emmm estee Rose….

-No corazón lo que pasa es que dejamos mi coche en el aeropuerto e iremos inmediatamente a la casa en el.

-Oh, titos

-Manda corazón

-Papi Edwad me queda

-Renacuajo ya todos te queremos, es más ya decidi que no te compraremos un cachorro si no que 4, para que tengas con quien jugar, aparte mañana iremos a comprar todo tipo de juguetes para tu cuarto…

-En vedad tito Emme

-Si, yo me encargare de eso…

-Mientras que abuelita Esme, tía Alice y yo nos encargaremos de tu recamara te parece bien

-SHI.

-Bueno renacuajo ya vamos a llegar así que a ponerse el cinturón

-No quello

-Vamos, es rápido

Después de que tuve que sentarlo y amarrarlo a una velocidad impresionante, y que comenzara a pelear, por fin aterrizamos….

_Continuara…._

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, dado que gracias a una gran amiga mía a la que amo, me estuvo muele y muele vía bbm y whatsapp aquí les traje el capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. **El nombre de Twilight ni los personajes a excepción de Emmet-osito son míos.

**N.A **Creo que amaran a iziizcullenlove. Dado que ella es la que me esta presionando por medio de mi teléfono/bbm/whatsapp/msn para que continúe escribiendo creo que si tuviera toda vía mi cuenta de fb lo haría también por ese medio. Este capitulo no solo esta dedicado a ella, si no también a mis dos angelitos, que me mandan toda la inspiración mis niños que me cuidan desde el cielo, al igual que a una princesa a la que llegue a amar como mía. Para mis tres hermosos ángeles, Damián, Veronika y Abril, espero que lo disfruten.

Nora: pues aquí esta tu respuesta, Edward se enamoro del pequeño al primer momento como todos uds al momento de leer sobre el en el capitulo antepasado un beso

Flexer: pues aun no ve a su mami, pero ya le contaron la historia de una forma que el pudiera comprender, ahora bien deben esperar para ver que pasara jaja si soy mala

_Escuchen las canciones de Hércules la de soñé y también la de Bajo del mar de la sirenita obviamente meteré canciones infantiles dado que la historia es de un niño de 4 años._

* * *

**Cap 4. Una bienvenida a Forks y contando historia parte I**

_Después de que tuve que sentarlo y amarrarlo a una velocidad impresionante, y que comenzara a pelear, por fin aterrizamos…._

**[Autora POV]**

Después de que el pequeño preguntara por decima vez como había sido posible de que de la nada apareciera sentado con el cinturón abrochado en su asiento. Llegamos al auto, que estaba todo cerrado, para evitar que le pasara algo a los asientos de piel del convertible. Rosalie abrió el coche y quito el toldo mientras que Emmet guardaba las maletas del pequeño en la cajuela. Para después ocuparse del asiento donde pondrían al pequeño ya que no querían, al menos no por el momento que el abuelo de este los detuviera por llevarlo desprotegido. Emmet estaba fascinado viendo como sus nuevos tíos acomodaban todo para que se pudieran ir. En el mismo momento en que vio el auto de su tía se enamoro de este.

-Tita, tu me llevadas a la escuela en tu cado

-Puede que yo te lleve o tu tía Alice o cualquiera, hasta tus abuelitos

-Pedo yo quiedo id en edte cado.

Algo que le causo mucha gracia a nuestros vampiros, era momento de que llevaran al pequeño a la casa, pero antes de eso pasarían al centro comercial a comprarle un poco de mas ropa que lo cubriera porque aunque lo traían con sueter y chamarra aun era poca ropa para el clima del pueblo.

**[ROSALIE POV]**

Aun es temprano, por lo tanto pasaremos rápido al centro comercial para comprarle un poco mas de ropa ya que la que trae es muy escasa para el clima que tenemos en Forks, aunque para nosotros no hace frio dado que nuestras pieles son igual o bien mas heladas que el clima que se presentaba, no quería que mi pequeño sobrino se enfermara.

_-Hola Alice…_

_-hola Rose, oye no es necesario que pasen al centro comercial, dado que Esme y yo ya compramos ropa suficiente, para toda la semana._

_-Esta bien pequeño duendo vamos para casa en ese caso._

Después de cortar la llamada con Alice decidí tomar camino a la casa, mientras que bajo el ritmo de las canciones de Disney, empezando por la de Hércules que escucho como los dos Emmet cantan de memoria. Ahora me alegraba de que mi marido fuera tan infantil y que siempre quisiera traer sus cd's en el carro. Que si no, no sabría como entretener al pequeño.

**[EMMET POV]**

UNA VES SOÑE  
QUE EN ALGUN LUGAR  
YO PODIA SER ALGUIEN  
SI LOGRASE AMAR

Y TAMBIEN SOÑE  
QUE SI E DE TRIUNFAR  
A MI ORGULLO AFERRADO  
TENDRE QUE SUPERAR

**CORO**

UN DIA LLEGARE  
NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA  
EL RUMBO ENCONTRARE  
Y TENDRE VALOR  
PASO A PASO IRE  
Y PERSISTIRE  
A CUALQUIER DISTANCIA YO EL AMOR  
ALCANSARE

UNA VES TE VI  
ERA TODO IRREAL  
Y AUNQUE FUESE UN SUEÑO  
TE SENTIA JUNTO AMI

SE QUE ESTAS AHI  
QUE TE ENCONTRARE  
AUNQUE TARDE UNA VIDA  
YO JAMAS RENUNCIARE

**CORO**

UN DIA LLEGARE  
NO IMPORTA LA DISTANSIA  
EL RUMBO ENCONTRARE  
Y TENDRE VALOR

PASO A PASO IRE  
Y PERSISTIRE  
A CUALQUIER DISTANSIA  
YO EL AMOR ASLCANSARE

MAS ALLA DE TODA GLORIA DE ORGULLO DEL VALOR  
EL PODER DE UN HEROE ESTAEN SU CORAZON

**CORO**

UN DIA LLEGARE  
NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA  
JUNTO A TI ESTARE CON TU RRESPLANDOR

PASO A PASO IRE Y PERSISTIRTE  
A CUALQUIER DISTANCIA YO  
TU VIDA Y TU AMOR TENDRE

PASO A PASO IRE Y PERSISTIRE  
A CUALQUIER DISTANCIA YO TU VIDA Y TU AMOR TENDRE.

El pequeño y yo veníamos cante y cante mi cd de la película de Hércules una de mis favoritas de Disney, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa, el tiempo paso rápido ya que veníamos cantando a todo lo que su pequeña garganta ya que si cantábamos a lo que mi garganta me daba me podrían escuchar hasta el otro lado del planeta.

-Tito Emme, ya vites los aboles

-Si, la casa esta rodeada de arboles del bosque peque

-Entedio, que genial me llevadas a caminar por el boque vedad

-Si tu mamá y Eddie nos dejan claro que si te llevo.

Después de la interrupción el peque se quedo viendo como pasaban las manchas verdes, ya que no les podía decir arboles por la velocidad a la que íbamos. Pero bueno continuemos con las canciones de Disney ahora cantaremos OH SI…

(Hablado)  
Ariel, escúchame. Ese mundo está muy mal.  
La vida bajo el mar es mucho mejor que el mundo allá arriba.

(Cantado)  
Tú crees que en otros lagos las algas más verdes son  
Y sueñas con ir arriba, y qué gran equivocación!  
¿No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación?  
¿Qué puede haber allá fuera que causa tal emoción?

Bajo del mar, bajo del mar  
Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz  
Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar  
Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos  
Bajo el mar

Los peces son muy felices, aquí tienen libertad  
Los peces allá están tristes, sus casas son de cristal  
La vida de nuestros peces muy larga no suele ser  
Si al dueño le apetece, a mí me van a comer

Bajo el mar, bajo el mar  
Nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sartén  
Si no te quieres alinear bajo el mar te quedarás  
Y sin problemas entre burbujas  
Tú vivirás

Bajo el mar, bajo el mar  
Hay siempre ritmo en nuestro mundo al natural  
La manta-raya tocará, el esturión se unirá  
Siempre hay ritmo, ritmo marino  
Bajo el mar

Oye la flauta, oye el arpa  
Al contrabajo ponle atención  
Verás la trompetas y el tambor  
Disfruta de tu canción, sí  
Con la marimba y el violín  
Las truchas volteando, el otro cantando  
Y sin olvidar los del clarín  
Que empiece la función

Sí, bajo el mar, bajo el mar  
Hay bailarinas, son las sardinas, ven a bailar  
¿Para qué quieres explorar si nuestra banda va a tocar?  
Hay castañuelas, son las almejas bajo el mar  
Y las babosas están son tan mocosas bajo el mar  
El caracol es saxofonista  
Y las burbujas llenan la pista  
Para que bailes en esta fiesta  
Bajo el mar

**[EMMET-OSITO POV]**

Con el tito Emme y tita Osalie íbamos cantando canciones de Disney, es muy divetido, tito Emme dijo que me llevadia al bosque siiiii, ya quiedo id, oh pedo miden que casosososososotota, seda aquí donde viven yo queo que si poque estamos padando que bueno tengo que haced pis….

-Tito Emme

-Mande peque

-Tengo que id al baño

**[Emmet POV]**

No tubo que decirlo dos veces para que lo tomara en brazos y entrara corriendo por toda la casa, buscando el baño mas cercano, no quería ser yo quien limpiara porque el peque se hiciera pis o pos lo que quisiera hacer, así que llegamos sanos y salvos al baño que tenemos en la planta de abajo, el pequeño entro solo. Cuando termino con sus necesidades fisiológicas; por fin pudimos salir, para que conociera a todas las personas…

**[BELLA POV]**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? Solo tengo leves recuerdos de que hable con la familia, luego salí de la casa, recuerdo que un siervo se cruzo en mi camino y ya no recuerdo mas…¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? Se sienten tan pesados, pero a la vez no quiero, estoy tan cómoda en esta cama, pero que escucho voces, quiero responderles pero no puedo, que me dicen, al parecer Emmet y Rosalie no están, entonces estoy en casa de los ellos. Me están ayudando, aun me querrán después de que les oculte a mi pequeño, no puedo irme así debo volver con mi pequeño, pero me siento tan cansada simplemente quiero dormir, ¿Por qué tendré tanto frío? Tengo demasiadas cobijas encima y aun así tengo mucho frio.

_-Bella amor, despierta Emmet ah de estar por llegar con Emmet y Rosalie, fueron a buscarlo, el no debe verte de esta forma. Vamos amor despierta por favor._

Fueron a buscarlo mi pequeño viene para estar a mi lado, Edward aun quiere que me case con el, fueron por mi niño, lo aceptaron.

_-Bella, amiga por favor, prometo que si despiertas no te llevare en un mes de compras, y ya no te torturare mas con lo de la boda._

Oh Alice, me alegro quisiera despertar pero no puedo, mis ojos no me lo permiten.

_-Mi niña, mi hija, Bella, perdóname por no saber ser una madre, simplemente me sorprendió todo, pero sabes, ya tengo preparado todo para mi nieto, oh un nieto, sabes, estoy muy emocionada, desde que decidimos traerlo, espero que nos perdones porque le tuvimos que mentir a Renne para traerlo, pero desde que lo decidimos, comencé a preparar su habitación esa que esta a un lado del cuarto de Edward, esta a un lado de esta donde estas. Tiene todo, juguetes, ropa, una cama en forma de rayo mcqueen, supongo que esa le gustara, aparte que le tenemos preparadas mas sorpresas abajo, oh mi niña por favor despierta._

Oh Esme perdóname, no se como despertar pero te agradezco el amor para mi niño.

**[Emmet POV]**

Después de nuestro pequeño viaje express al baño de la planta de abajo, fue momento de llamar a la familia que todos se encontraban en la parte de arriba, cuidando a Bella o en otras actividades, pero bueno creo que lo mejor será llamarlos.

-FAMILIA LLEGAMOS.

Amo esto de actuar como humanos puedo gritar todo lo que quiera, no tardo mucho para que por las escaleras se viera bajar primero a mis adorados padres Esme tomada del brazo de Carlslie, luego Alice con Jasper y por ultimo Edward que al momento de ver a Emmet le cambio la cara por completo, ahora tenia algo extraño, como si ummm, no se, no fuera tan amargado como siempre

_-EMMET CALLATE_

Oye que es de mala educación estar en los pensamientos de los demás…

**[Autora POV]**

La familia de vampiros comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, observando al pequeño que inmediatamente se escondió detrás de las piernas de Rosalie, tratando de pasar desapercibido ya que le dio mucha pena, provocando que se pusiera rojo, cosa que alerto a Rosalie, y lo protegió con sus brazos, pero la risa calmada de los demás hizo que se relajara.

-Hola pequeño, yo soy tu abuelita Esme. Soy mami de tus tíos, ven pequeño me das un abrazo

A lo que el pequeño nada mas asomo la cabeza detrás de las piernas de Rosalie, provocando mas risas de parte de todos.

-Tu edes mi amelita Eme

-Si mi amor, mira hacemos un trato, vienes y me das un abracito o me saludas como el niño grande que eres y te doy lo que te tengo, o bien no te enseño tu sorpresa hasta mas tarde.

Ella sabiendo que con esto conseguiría que el pequeño saliera disparado a sus brazos, se lo dijo, cosa que provoco dicho y hecho que el pequeño le diera un abrazo y un beso y así se sintiera mas cómodo al conocer al resto de la familia, primero se acerco a Carlslie.

-mira mi amor, el es tu abuelito Carlslie

-Amelito Calie

-Ella es tu tía Alice y tu tío Jasper

-Tita Allie y tito Aspe

-Si mi amor, y por ultimo

-PAPI

Todos se quedaron viendo la reacción de Edward cuando el pequeño le dijo papi, todos esperaban que saliera corriendo o lo rechazara pero todos se asombraron por la cara y la reacción que tuvo al escuchar estas palabras.

**[Edward POV]**

-PAPI

No lo podía creer, me había llamado papi, llevaba dos minutos de conocerlo y el pequeño ya me consideraba su padre, pero sobre todo desde el momento en que lo vi, me dieron ganas de protegerlo, de ver siempre por el. No pude resistirme y lo cargue dándole un beso en la mejilla y riendo ante su ocurrencia.

-Si peque, soy tu papá

-Pende que no me ibas a queded, pedo pometi que si me quedias me iba a podtad muy muy bien.

-Peque, como no te iba a querer, pero sabes si quieres hacer una que otra travesura esta bien, esta también es tu casa, nada mas que con cuidado ¿ok?

-SHI.

No podía creer que con solo verlo me había ganado, pero creo que va siendo hora de que comience a contarle lo que paso con su madre, antes de otra cosa.

-Emmet, tenemos que hablar contigo, pero para eso va a estar el abuelito Carlslie, el tío Jasper y yo ¿ok?-a lo que el respondió asintiendo con su cabecita- pero antes de que digas algo, quiero que escuches hasta el final toda toda la historia que te contaremos.

-Okey.

-Mira, lo que pasó es que mami, iba a ir a comprar, unos regalos para ti, porque te íbamos a traer para que te probaras la ropa que usaras el día de la boda-su boquita se abrió en una O causando risa en todos- pero paso que su carro dejo de funcionar, y pego en un árbol, mami se quedo dormida, y necesitamos que le hables, para que despierte….

-Pedo mami despedtada

-Si, pero para eso necesitamos que todos todos le hablemos….

_Continuara_

* * *

**N.A: **Bien les escribí otro capitulo. Jajaja lo que provoca el miedo por ver una película de terror y el asma. En otras palabras hasta no calmarme no puedo dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Twilight no son míos no me pertenecen al igual que el nombre del libro.

**N.A. **Para cambiarle un poco a parte de Izz el capitulo esta dedicado a Nora, que espero y pronto saque cuenta. También a todos ustedes que leen la historia y están al pendiente. Dado que muchos pueden escribir, pero sin ustedes una historia no puede continuar. Espero que les agrade este capitulo, que será especial, dado a que tomare cosas de mi vida diaria, se les agradeced de corazón que lean y sigan mi historia.

* * *

**Cap 5. Contando la historia parte II.**

**[Emmet-osito POV]**

Hoda todos queen que poque toy chiquito no entiendo las cosas, pedo, el pobema es que se que si mami no depieta me quedade solito poque se ida con mi papi Daniel, tengo mucho miedo, poque no tende a nadie.

-Papi

-Mande peque

-Si mami no despieta me quedade solito

-No campeón mamá si va a despertar ya lo veras, y siempre estaremos a tu lado.

-Hasta que sea viejito viejito

-Si hasta que seas viejito viejito.

**[Edward POV]**

Tratar de leerle los pensamientos a Emmet es igual de frustrante que con su madre, simplemente no puedo, algo me lo impide, dice Carlslie que es muy normal que lo pudo heredar de su madre, o bien que aun no desarrolla pensamientos tan complejos, y es por eso que no puedo. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en su rostro de preocupación.

-Papi

-Mande peque

-Si mami no despieta me quedade solito

-No campeón mamá si va a despertar ya lo veras, y siempre estaremos a tu lado.

-Hasta que sea viejito viejito

-Si hasta que seas viejito viejito.

Si supieras peque, que no solo hasta que estés viejito, estaremos a tu lado, si no que también veremos crecer a nuestros nietos, bisnietos y así podría continuar. Jure que nadie podría quitarme a mi Bella, pero ahora estoy seguro que si no despierta pronto, la convertiré, no permitiré que este pequeño se quede solo. No puedo aceptar, que se quedaría huérfano como yo lo hice, solo que la diferencia es que yo me quede a los 17 años, ya había vivido una temporada con mis padres, estuvieron a mi lado durante muchos años, pero este pequeño que ah vivido un año separado de su madre, y apenas tiene 4 años, aun le queda mucho que aprender, juro que lo cuidare como si fuera mi sangre.

_Pobre Bella, se le nota intranquila, esta peleando mucho para salir adelante. _

_[_**N.A. ** lo que sigue estará subrayado porque será una visión de Alice_]_

"Bella esta despertando con los ojos, rojos, y Esme esta a su lado con la boca con sangre, esto solo significa una cosa, ella ah decidido convertirla, Rosalie se encuentra a su lado al igual que Esme con la boca con sangre, creo que ambas quieren que el niño tenga oportunidad de convivir con su madre."

**[Autora POV]**

Edward no podía creer que su madre y su hermana-cuñada convirtieran a Bella, pero el también creía que era lo mejor porque el pequeño tenia el derecho de estar a lado de su madre, para que lo viera crecer, y jugar con el al igual que lo haría el, pero aun no sabía que día iban a realizar tal acción pero si ellas no lo hacían, lo haría el mismo. No se dieron cuenta de que la noche había llegado y que el pequeño se encontraba sentado llorando en el sillón de la sala.

-Peque que tienes- llego Emmet muy preocupado, porque no sabían porque lloraba

-Es que quiedo a mi mami, quiedo que me cuente un cuento, quiedo que duema conmigo. Quiedo que me diga que todo etada bien.

-Mira, Emmet, tengo una idea, que te parece si te cuento una historia, un cuento sobre lo que quieras, mientras toco un poco de música, pero te acuestas y cierras tus ojitos- Edward estaba realmente preocupado porque el niño no dejaba de llorar. De hecho todos estaban preocupados, no sabían como actuar ante el pequeño.

-Podias domid conmigo amelita Esme

-Si mi amor, yo duermo contigo.

Edward se acerco al piano, para sentarse mientras que Esme, le contaba una historia, sobre un niño muy valiente, y la historia de su madre que había tenido un accidente. No creímos que el pequeño se diera cuenta de que le estaban contando la historia sobre el, y como salvaba a su madre, para que pudiera salir a salvo. Emmet se acomodo en las piernas de Esme mientras escuchaba la historia, y escuchaba atento tanto la música como la historia que Esme le contaba.

**[Esme POV]**

Comenzaría a contarle la historia sobre el accidente pero no sabia por donde empezar.

_Había una vez un pequeño niño, que se encontraba jugando cerca de un bosque, cuando de pronto llega su papá con su mamá en brazos, ella había tenido un accidente, y no despertaba, había chocado en el auto, el papá estaba muy triste al igual que los hermanos y padres de el, querían mucho a la mamá del pequeño, todos estaban muy tristes, no sabía que iba a pasar, creían que si la mamá, escuchaba la voz de su pequeño hijo iba a despertar más rápido. El pequeño, estaba un poco asustado porque venia a vivir con personas que no conocía, mientras que su mamá se recuperaba, el pequeño, debía hablar con su mami, para que ella pudiera salir adelante, todos están muy preocupados tanto por el niño como por su mamá. _

Emmet ponía cada vez mas interés en la historia, aun no le decía o mas bien le preguntaba si sabia a quien me refería en la historia, pero estoy casi segura de que el sabe que me refiero a la historia que acaba de pasar con el y Bella, o mi pobre niña que no se cuando va a despertar pero ya tomamos la decisión Rose y yo que si no despierta pronto la vamos a convertir, para que el pequeño pueda tener a su madre a un lado y pueda jugar con el.

_El pequeño que al principio se mostraba timido con la familia, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y haciendo que todos lo quisieran._

-amelita Eme

-Mande mi amor.

-Eh la hitoria de mi mami vedad

-Si mi amor.

-Pometo mañana hablale pada que despiete

-Claro pequeño, pero ahora cierra tus ojitos que es hora de dormir.

-Pedo no tengo sueño.

-Que te parece que si vamos a tu cuarto te acuesto y te canto un poco si no quieres dormir no lo hagas.

Después de un pequeño asentimiento del pequeño lo tome en brazos se acomodo y fuimos a su habitación se sorprendió por como era, pero el cansancio era mas, que su emoción lo recosté en la cama, y me senté en la mecedora que estaba a lado de esta para comenzarle a cantar una canción de alguna película que alguna vez vi junto a mis hijos.

_No hay que dormir ni descansar/No se debe bostezar /Si a luna despierta esta/Los ojitos no hay que cerrar,/Nunca ustedes podrán ya dormir/Nunca sueño van a sentir /No usaran mas ya su cama/Sus ojitos deben abrir/No hay que soñar/No hay que dormir._(canción no hay que dormir de Mary popins, la mejor película y musical ).

Antes de que terminara la canción Emmet ya se encontraba durmiendo dentro del mundo de los sueños. Donde el se sentía seguro, le deje un beso en la frente y me fui a ver a mi hija que se encontraba en la habitación de a lado.

**[Alice POV]**

Creo que pronto mi hermana despertara, veo un poco de claridad en su futuro, pero no le veo los ojos rojos, si no que los tiene ¿plata? Pero como es posible. No entiendo si su color es chocolate. Pero bueno lo mejor será esperar para poder ver ahora con claridad que es lo que pasara en su futuro.

**[DESCONOCIDO POV]**

Pronto se acercara la hora, de presentarme ante todos, aunque la insulsa esa este muriéndose, yo merezco el amor de su novio no ella, yo era la que tuve que haber embarazado de Daniel no ella, yo soy la que merece todo eso. Esa maldita consigue todo lo que quiere, nadie se preocupo de mi cuando Daniel falleció, nadie se preocupo de mi cuando ella estaba embarazada, nadie se preocupo de mi, cuando nació ese maldito mocoso, pero juro que me las pagara.

No entiendo porque mando a esos dos por el mocoso, la idea era que viniera ella, para poder ocupar yo su lugar. Pero no tenia que mandar al mastodonte y a la barbie descerebrada por el maldito mocoso que tiene por hijo, me dolió tanto al verlo me lo recordaba tanto.

**Flash Back**

_Eran las 8 de la mañana del 13 de agosto en el hospital general de Jackson Ville, la tonta de mi prima se encontraba muy nerviosa, estábamos esperando a que le atendiera una vez mas el ortopedista para variar la muy tonta se callo y se fracturo el brazo, cuando de pronto lo vi no tendría mas de 14 años, alto ojos verdes, cabello castaño, muy hermoso a mi parecer._

_-Hola, soy Daniel_

_-Mucho gusto soy…_

_-Oh pero que te paso_

_-Me caí, me rompí el brazo- claro para variar ella era primero_

_-Oh pero ya te atenderán no_

_-Si estoy esperando al doctor. Por cierto mi nombre es Isabella pero me gusta que me digan Bella._

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa fue la primera vez que esa maldita me robo la atención de Daniel, tenia que soportar las veces que la veía junto a el me daban muchos celos, y no quería problemas. Solo una vez si tuve problemas gracias a ella

**Flash Back**

_Nos encontrábamos todos en una de las muchas reuniones familiares, donde yo me encontraba sentada en la mesa a un lado de Bella y Daniel, teniendo que soportar sus arrumacos y cosas cariñosas. _

_-Amor es hora de decirles._

_Esto llamo mucho mi atención que nos iban a decir que decidieron separarse, y que todo era una farsa. Ja esa ni yo me la creo, pero bueno es cuestión de esperar, y ver que es lo que nos dirán._

_-Familia, Daniel y yo queremos avisarles que estamos esperando un bebe, nos llego de sorpresa, pero esperamos su apoyo, por lo tanto hemos decidido que lo mejor será que yo me vaya a vivir con el, en casa de sus padres._

_Todos estaban en shock y mientras salían y hablaban con ellos, yo solo escuchaba estamos esperando un bebe, la maldita se embarazo…_

_-ERES UNA PERRA, DEJE QUE ME LO QUITARAS, PERO AHORA TE EMBARAZAS PARA APARTARLO DE MI LADO PARA SIEMPRE COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE, ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA_

_Todos volvieron a quedar en shock lo que yo aproveche para salir corriendo de la casa y no volver nunca mas_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**[autora pov]**

La familia Cullen se encontraba esperando a que el pequeño se levantara eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Esme ya tenía panqueques, fruta , jugo todo esperando al pequeño, ya que ese día irían a comprarle unas cosas, de lo que Emmet y Rosalie le habían prometido al pequeño. Todos esperaban ansiosos pero el que mas lo estaba era Edward, de pronto escucharon un llanto venir del tercer piso, Edward no se hizo esperar para llegar corriendo a la habitación del pequeño, no entendía el porque de su llanto.

-Peque ¿Qué pasa?

-Me ashute pensé que taba solito.

-No peque todos estamos abajo, ya es de mañana. Y estábamos desayunando

-Tento hambe

-Vamos a que desayunes

-Pometes no dejame

-Nunca lo hare

El pequeño estiro los brazos para que Edward lo tomara, en brazos, cosa que no dudo ni dos segundos, tomo al pequeño y bajaron. El pequeño en brazos de Edward parecía que disfrutaba todo veía cada cosa de la casa, mientras iba con su cobija en una mano y su osito de peluche en la otra, usando nada mas su pijama de Cars.

**[Edward POV]**

En cuanto escuche el llanto de mi hijo, wow que extraño suena eso, corrí a su habitación, para ver que le sucedía.

-Peque ¿Qué pasa?

-Me ashute pensé que taba solito.

-No peque todos estamos abajo, ya es de mañana. Y estábamos desayunando

-Tento hambe

-Vamos a que desayunes

-Pometes no dejame

-Nunca lo hare

Lo único que le había pasado es que se asusto por despertarse en un lugar extraño, al que estaba acostumbrado, pero no podía salir de mi asombro ya que cada paso que daba con el en brazos, sentía como mi muerto corazón revivía un poco mas, llegamos a la mesa donde estaban todos ya sentados, esperando al pequeño para desayunar.

-Hoa

-Hola

-Tito Emme, tita Osalie ¿idemos a pompad peditos hoy?

_Continuara….._

* * *

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo **__** un beso un abrazo pórtense bien **_

**Visiten la historia ONE SHOT que publicare mas tarde dedicada a una amiga basada en lo que esta viviendo en este momento . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Los nombres de los personajes y estos no me pertenecen por excepción de Emmet Daniel, y la desconocida.**

**N.A. **Perdónenme por tardar tanto en escribir el capitulo, pero entre a la universidad y como soy ya las que están a punto de egresar, pues me dejan demasiada tarea, ya se imaginaran. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que se han suscrito como historia favorita o bien como alerta para que les avise cuando publique. Al igual a los que me han puesto como escritora favorita y alerta de escritora. Bueno aparte como ando muy feliz porque estoy estrenando novio, y probablemente algo más que novio. Aquí les dejo el capitulo. Un beso.

* * *

**Cap 6. De compras para cachorros.**

**[Autora POV]**

Toda la familia Cullen, se le quedo viendo al pequeño cuando menciono la compra de los perritos, porque nadie sabia, ni Alice lo sabía. Inmediatamente los otros 5 integrantes de la familia voltearon a ver a Emmet y a Rosalie para ver que contestaban.

-Claro osito, iremos a comprar los cachorros, que te prometimos, pero sabes algo, creo que necesitaremos arreglarles algo para que duerman en tu cuarto porque se podrían enfermar, y creo que tía Alice querrá ir con nosotros para comprar todas las cosas que necesitamos- comento Rose, tratando de que Alice se emocionara.

Alice al escuchar la palabra compra, se emociono increíblemente; provocando que todos rieran, no podían negarle nada al pequeño que estaba muy emocionado con la idea de tener perritos, aparte que mejor forma tendrían para que el pequeño se adaptara, a la nueva casa y a su nueva familia si no es con mascotas. Con los cachorros podrá jugar un buen rato.

**[Alice POV]**

Ya podía ver, la ida al centro comercial, necesitaremos comprar no solo camitas para cada perrito, si no también, tendríamos que comprar correas, collares, carriolas, para cuando vayamos de compras, y los queramos llevar. Al igual es necesario comprar, comida, platitos para agua y la comida, ropita para que se puedan abrigar. Tenemos mucho que comprar, aparte de eso, necesitamos comprar asientos para carros, por el pequeño osito. Y también las cosas que necesitara en el preescolar, donde lo inscribiremos.

**[Edward POV]**

Habían pasado el asiento para autos ah mi volvo es mas seguro para el pequeño, no solo eso si no también algunos cd de Emmet, para que fuéramos escuchando para que se entretuviera, hasta Seattle, porque sería un viaje un poco largo. No los iba a acompañar, pero mi pequeño quiso que lo acompañara.

-Papi

-Mande peque

-no te enójate poque tito Emme y Tita Osalie me van a compad peditos

-No campeón solo que me ganaron la idea. Que te parece si yo te compro algún instrumento, o bien te enseño a tocar el piano

-SHI, así cuando mami despierte, pode tocale una canción, así como en los adistogatos (Aristogatos, película de Disney, sobre unos gatos, que son los herederos de la dueña, tocan el piano los gatos salvajes, mientras que en la casa de los gatos herederos la dueña siempre les toca el piano)

-Si vamos a aprender a cantar y tocar juntos

-Papi

-Si campeón

-Tita Ali a miedo

Jajaja lleva poco tiempo con nosotros y ya se ah dado cuenta que su tía Alice le da miedo. Pero mejor me centro en el camino, al centro comercial.

**[Autora POV]**

Mientras que los jóvenes se iban con el pequeño, al centro comercial, Carlisle y Esme se quedaban en casa con Bella, no sabían ya que hacer, solo tendrían que esperar para que ella misma decidiera salir del coma, en el que había entrado, porque las heridas no habían sido grabes, como para que esta se quedara dentro de la coma.

-_Bella mi niña, se que nos portamos mal, reaccionamos mal, respecto a lo de Emmet, pero sabes ya se encuentra aquí en casa con nosotros, es un niño tan hermoso, tan inteligente. Nos supo ganar en el segundo que sentimos su aroma, ahora bien el te necesita a su lado para que lo veas crecer, junto con Edward._

Esme preocupada le platicaba a Bella, tratando de que así reaccionara, que regresara en si. A ella no le importaba lo que opinaran los demás, no podía perder a una hija, pero sobre todo no podía permitir que un pequeño se quedara sin su madre. Un ser tan indefenso se quedara sin su mayor soporte. Mientras Esme, se encontraba aislada en su pequeño mundo de pensamientos. Carlisle estaba al pendiente de los cambios que tuviera Bella en su estado físico.

No muy lejos de la casa de los Cullens una mujer se encontraba esperando el momento oportuno para poder acabar con todo lo que ella, le había robado, desde el amor de Daniel, el niño que debió ser de ella, y ahora formar parte de esa familia, pero bien; Bella no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera la había reconocido.

**[POV]**

No puedo creer, que se hayan ido casi todos con el mocoso ese, pero claro no dejaron sola a la pobre y desamparada Bella, los padres debían quedarse. Pero claro, que tonta fui, nunca pensé que eso podría haber pasado. Bella nunca ah sospechado de mi, pero claro no recuerda quien soy; no me ah reconocido. Pero claro la ultima vez que nos vimos ella estaba embarazada y yo fingí mi muerte, en el accidente de mi madre, hice que mi tía dijera que yo también había muerto, para después cambiar todo mi aspecto, mi nombre y apellido para que no me reconociera.

Maldita sea, deben dejarla sola, ese lugar me corresponde a mi, pero claro, como no siempre tiene que llegar la perfecta Isabella a robarme todo, porque no se pudo conformar con haberme quitado el amor de Daniel, pero no verdad tubo que quitarme también el amor de Edward, si todos en la preparatoria sabían que era mi novio. Pero no llega esta y todos dejan de hablar de mi, y aparte me quita el amor de mi novio. COMO TE ODIO.

**[Autora POV]**

Mientras que todo esto pasaba en Forks, un pequeño parecía que se le desharía la cara, de tanta sonrisa que tenia, llegaron a PETCO (tienda de animales que se encuentra en Estados Unidos no se si en todos los estados, pero en California y Arizona si, y son los estados mas cercanos a mi ciudad) comenzaron con lo básico compraron 4 bolsas para comida de cachorro, cuatro platitos para comida, cuatro para agua, diez paquetes de pañales entrenadores, juguetes de todo tipo, ropita para los perros, collares, camitas, al igual que dos carriolas para poder llevar a los cachorros, y botellitas de agua para poder llevarles cuando salgan con ellos. Todos se sorprendían no era muy común que tantos adolescentes y un niño de no mas de 4 años, compraran tantas cosas para cachorro. Debieron acomodar todo en los carros que llevaban, mientras que se preparaban para ir a un criadero de Pastor Alemán y de Pugs, ya que le comprarían dos cachorros de cada raza. (son las razas que yo eh tenido en casa Pastor alemán tengo tiempo que no tengo pero los tuve desde que nací hasta los 15 y pugs tengo dos). Emmet no cabía de la emoción cuando llegaron al criadero de Pastor Alemán había tantos cachorros corriendo por todos lados, pero uno en especial le llamo la atención una cachorrita, negra con blanco; aislada hasta el final de los demás cachorros.

-Papi, quedo esa pedita

-¿la blanco con negro?

-Shi

-Muy bien, y cual otro.

Siguió observando a los cachorros, viendo cual le llamaba la atención, vio a un cachorro, café, mas claro en algunas partes que en otras con la cola negra, ese le llamo la atención. Por lo tanto fue con Alice, a recoger a los dos cachorros; para ir a pagar y poder llevárselos al auto donde irían con el pequeño, para poder pasar al otro criadero.

En el viaje al otro criadero, el pequeño iba jugando con los cachorros, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el silencio embriago el carro, Edward volteo y se topo con que el pequeño se encontraba durmiendo junto a los cachorros. Aun les quedan dos paradas mas, tienen que ir por los otros cachorros, y a comprar sus útiles y cosas que necesitara para el kínder. Al llegar al segundo criadero, Alice y Emmet bajaron a seleccionar a los cachorros, escogieron a un perrito beish y una cachorrita café oscura, fueron pagaron y los llevaron al auto donde inmediatamente se acomodaron y quedaron dormidos. Tomaron camino al centro comercial, mas cercano, para comprar las cosas para el pequeño, llegaron y Rosalie fue a comprar una carriola para el niño que venia dormido. A una velocidad sobrehumana, armaron las 3 carriolas, acomodaron a dos cachorros en una, a los otros dos en otra, y al pequeño en la carriola que compraron para el.

No era muy común ver a 5 adolescentes con 3 carriolas en las cuales venían cachorros y un pequeño dormido, entraron a las tiendas de ropa para el niño, para poder seleccionar la ropa que utilizaría para la escuela. Para poder pasar después a comprar los útiles, junto con una mochila y una lonchera, para mandarle la comida para el día.

**[Esme POV]**

Mis hijos y mi nieto se fueron a comprar todas las cosas que necesitaban para los cachorros que le habían prometido, al igual que todas las cosas que necesitaría para el kínder, que yo misma me encargaría de inscribirlo. En estos momentos me encuentro yendo hasta el kínder del pueblo, para poder inscribir, llevando conmigo el acta de nacimiento y los papeles necesarios para inscribirlo. Al llegar, pude observar como estaba todo de colores, y se veían pequeños corriendo por todos lados, felices jugando por todas partes.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes, si vengo a inscribir a mi nieto a primero de kínder.

-Claro me permite un momento, le presentare una forma que debe llenar con los datos del pequeño y de sus padres.

-claro muchas gracias.

Al tomar la tabla, comencé a llenar los siguientes datos del pequeño.

Nombre: Emmet Daniel Swan

Edad: 3 años 9 meses

Madre: Isabella Marie Swan

Padre: Daniel Nickitin

Papeleo adjunto:

Copia del acta de nacimiento y original, copia y original del seguro social.

Adjunte los demás papeles, y entregue la solicitud, y me llevaron a dar un recorrido por el colegio. Me enseñaron donde a los niños les darían clases, al igual que donde tomarían la siesta, el comedor y el área de juegos, al igual que a los maestros, tanto la maestra titular como el maestro de educación física y la maestra de francés y la maestra de artes y el maestro encargado de canto.

**[Edward POV]**

Emmet se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente por lo que le compre una hamburguesa y un jugo, para que comiera si despertaba en el camino de regreso. Algo que me causo gracia, es que en el asiento venían los cuatro cachorros dormidos y en su silla Emmet, lo que me sorprendió es que no la despertara en el centro comercial. Ya nos encontrábamos a medio camino de regrese a casa cuando despertó y como supuse con hambre, le alcance su comida y yo continúe con la vista fija en la carretera. Cuando su voz me distrajo.

-Papi

-¿Qué pasa campeón?

-Mami ¿Despertara?

-Si

-Tengo miedo papi

-¿De qué campeón?

-De que mami, no despierta me dejara solito como mi papi Daniel

-Campeón, nunca te dejare solo yo…

_Continuara…._

* * *

Ódienme jajaja aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, les mando un beso muchas gracias por esperar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. **Solo el nombre de la historia es mía pero los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.

**NOTA AUTORA. **Este capitulo, esta dedicado a todos aquello que han seguido la historia, les agradezco mucho la verdad me han animado a continuar, solo que ahorita me estoy turnando entre la historia y el libro que estoy escribiendo.

* * *

**Cap. 7 Despertar y una enemiga conocida.**

**[Autora POV]**

Ya habían regresado todos a la casa, el pequeño se encontraba, jugando con los cachorros, fascinado. Mientras el jugaba, todos los habían estado observando; como se desenvolvía con los cachorros, alrededor de la familia. Nadie se había percatado del sonido que venia de la habitación de Edward. De pronto un gran estruendo se escucho por toda la casa, provocando que los vampiros salieran corriendo. Al llegar a la habitación, encontraron a una Bella, toda desorientada, no entendía donde estaba, y porque le dolía todo el cuerpo. No comprendía porque todo le daba vueltas, nada estaba claro, solo recordaba un poco, que había estado en casa de Edward, que les hablo de Emmet, y luego el ciervo que se le cruzo. Desde eso ya no recuerda que mas había pasado con ella, si había muerto o que le pasaba.

De pronto vio como 8 pares de ojos, se posaban sobre ella, tenía miedo de voltear y encontrarse con algo que no le agradara. Pero una pequeña voz que reconoció al instante la saco de sus temores.

-Mami despetaste mida papi, despeto

-Si campeón mami, despertó

-Emmet, mi amor, ven corazón, ven con mamá

-Bella, aun no es conveniente que tengas mucho alboroto a tu alrededor, aun no sabemos como estas del accidente debemos realizar aun pruebas para saber que todo esta buenas condiciones.

-Pedo amuelito, quiedo abazad a mi mami

-Pequeño deja que tu abuelito revise a mamá y luego venimos a que platiques de todo lo que hemos comprado.

El niño no se hizo mas del rogar e inmediatamente se fue con Edward y sus "tíos".

**[Bella POV]**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, no comprendo lo último que recuerdo, es que les dije de mi pequeño, y luego que estaba en mi camioneta, luego al ciervo y después ya no recuerdo nada. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Mami despetaste mida papi, despeto

-Si campeón mami, despertó

Esa voz, esas voces, mi niño, esta aquí lo trajeron para mi. Para que estuviera a mi lado.

-Emmet, mi amor, ven corazón, ven con mamá.

-Bella, aun no es conveniente que tengas mucho alboroto a tu alrededor, aun no sabemos como estas del accidente debemos realizar aun pruebas para saber que todo esta buenas condiciones.

-Pedo amuelito, quiedo abazad a mi mami

-Pequeño deja que tu abuelito revise a mamá y luego venimos a que platiques de todo lo que hemos comprado.

Se lo llevaron del cuarto, para que pudieran revisarme, Carlisle comenzó a revisarme el ritmo cardiaco, la presión, la temperatura, mis ojos. Dios ya por favor que me deje.

-Bella estas mejor de lo que pensé.

-Gracias, ¿podría preguntar algo?

-Ya lo hiciste, pero adelante.

-¿Cuánto lleva Emmet aquí y sobre todo por qué esta aquí?

-Lo trajimos al día siguiente de tu accidente, Emmet y Rosalie, lo han tratado muy bien, ya se a acoplado con toda la familia. Tiene su propia recamara en la casa, es mas ya le tienen todo para que ingrese al jardín de niños, Esme lo ah realizado, mientras que los muchachos, le han comprado 4 cachorros y todo lo que el ah querido.

-Ahora, bien, muchas gracias por atender a mi niño, pero creo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos vayamos, no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes.

-No Bella, nosotros amamos al pequeño, y a ti también, no nos alejes, te pido una disculpa en el nombre de toda la familia, el pequeño se a adaptado bien a nosotros y nosotros a el.

Me sorprendió mucho que me dijera todo eso, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue el trato que mi pequeño tenia con Edward, que lo llamaba papi y el no se molestaba por eso.

-Esta bien, me quedare, bueno nos quedaremos. Pero en verdad si los molestamos en algún momento yo me puedo ir con mi hijo…

-Bella, tu y el niño, forman parte de la familia y en una semana mas será la boda, así que por favor, no me digas mas esas cosas.

**[Desconocida POV]**

No lo puedo creer, acaban de avisar que la boda se aplazara una semana mas, eso significa que la muy perra, había despertado. No lo puedo creer, como es que a ella todo le sale bien, ya estuvo que a mi no me salga nada, desde que mis padres fallecieron creí que mi suerte había cambiando al momento de venirme a vivir al pueblo, pero claro ella se quiso venir a vivir, para acá después de que la corrieron de la preparatoria, donde juro que no tuve nada que ver. Bueno si un poco, gracias a mi y a mi "sentido" moralista conseguí que la corrieran de la preparatoria.

Lo único que me queda es atacar desde el punto del pequeño, si los ataco desde ese punto, afectare a los Cullen, a Charlie, a Renne y sobre todo a la santurrona esa. Nadie me quitara el lugar que por derecho es mío.

**[Edward POV]**

Bella, mi Bella, ya se encontraba de nuevo con nosotros, estable, despierta y feliz, viendo como nuestro pequeño jugaba con sus nuevos juguetes, y enseñándole a su madre cada uno de ellos.

-Entonces mami, mi papi me compo un camión, poque tito Emmet dompio el mio.

-En verdad mi amor, y que hizo tu tío Emmet cuando se dio cuenta que rompió el camión.

-Se puso tiste como yo, y tita Osalie lo degaño, poque dompio mi cadito.

-Pues si mi vida, corazón, me dejas hablar a solas con tu papi.

-Shi mami.

Esto es tétrico, que me diga que quiera hablar conmigo, ¿quera romper el compromiso? ¿separarme de mi niño? Porque Emmet ya es mi hijo, no creo que sea eso, Alice me hubiera dicho algo sobre ello.

-Edward, quería agradecerte, por cuidar de Emmet, el tiempo que no estuve. Pero sobre todo también el estar al pendiente de mi, de mi estado de salud, y como reaccionaba.

-Bella, mi amor, te amo, amo a nuestro hijo, y como le hice la promesa siempre estaremos con el. Nunca lo abandonaremos.

**[Autora POV]**

A Bella se le nublaron los ojos, con tal declaración, no sabia como había venido a caer en una familia, donde la querían a ella y a su pequeño. No entendía nada, pero de pronto un ruido los saco de su conversación, era el sonido de cómo se rompía un cristal, seguido del grito de un pequeño. Tanto Bella como Edward se percataron del sonido y a la velocidad vampírica que le permitió llego a un lado de su hijo, que estaba escondido detrás de uno de los sillones de la gran sala de la mansión Cullen. En la ventana se veía a una joven de cabello castaño pero no entendía que hacia ella ahí, había escuchado de los rumores que ella misma había hecho correr, de que el y ella eran novios, cosa que jamás había ocurrido solo en la mente retorcida de la joven.

Rosalie se encontraba sosteniéndola de un brazo, muy fuertemente se le notaba en el rostro a la joven que le dolía el agarre de la rubia. Rosalie al igual que Alice se encontraban muy molestas no tanto por el cristal roto, si no por lo que había intentado hacer la joven que se encontraba entre sus manos.

**[Desconocida POV]**

Ya estaba todo preparado, tenia a Mike esperando para llevarnos al mocoso ese, el solo estaba enterado de lo que me convenía, el juraba que yo estaría con el, por favor que no me ah visto y no se ah visto a el. Pero bueno, ahora solo debo esperar el momento adecuado para romper el vidrio de la sala, ya que el mocoso este solo, y me lo pueda llevar sin problema alguno.

Pero claro ninguno de los Cullen lo dejaba solo ni un segundo, pero en cuanto se descuidaran me lo llevare, para hacerles pagar todo el dolor que me han ocasionado. No tendré que esperar mucho tiempo al parecer, ya se retiran, muy bien hora de romper el vidrio.

[Autora POV](aquí explicare lo que realizo esta persona como si una tercera persona lo viera]

Tomo la roca mas grande que encontró y la lanzo en contra del cristal que se hizo añicos en menos de dos segundos, ella se encontraba entrando entre los cristales esparcidos en el piso para tomar al niño.

[fin AUTORA POV]

Maldita sea, el ruido había alertado al mocoso, ahora tengo que buscar en donde diablos se escondió. No duro ni 5 minutos mi búsqueda cuando sentí que un par de manos me agarraban…

**[Alice POV]**

Me encontraba viendo revistas con Rosalie en la cocina, mientras Emmet y Jasper se encontraban con el pequeño en la sala jugando cuando de pronto me entro una visión.

_La ventana de la sala, donde estaba jugando Emmet, se rompe en mil pedazos, y entra una mujer ah llevarse al niño…_

-Rose vamos a la sala, querrán secuestrar a Emmet.

No tuve que repetirle dos veces esto cuando escuchamos el ruido en la ventana y en menos de un segundo Rosalie, ya tenia tomada del brazo a la mujer.

**[Autora POV]**

Todos estaban viendo a la mujer la cual llevaba el rostro tapado, el pequeño Emmet se encontraba en los brazos de Edward llorando, los cachorros, al igual que el pequeño estaban escondidos y asustados. Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle se encontraban en posición de ataque mientras que Esme y Alice se encontraban enojadas. Nadie sabia quien era esa mujer, hasta que Rosalie le quito la mascara que le tapaba el rostro. Todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron y gritaron a la vez….

-JESSICA

_Continuara…_

* * *

**N.A: Perdón porque este capitulo sea mas corto, no saben como me costo escribirlo, eh tenido muchas presiones por la universidad y otros problemas que tengo. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo. Agradezco a todos ustedes que ya me seguían o bien a mi historia. Y ahora les doy una bienvenida a las personas que gracias a esta actualización leerán mi historia y espero que le den seguir, les mando un beso. Por cierto, procuro contestar los reviws a sus cuentas, y a los que son anónimos en el siguiente capitulo un beso **


End file.
